


I Know You

by shynightshade05



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, PREATH - Freeform, Valentine's Day, crackhead emily and kelley, nervous tobin, smart christen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynightshade05/pseuds/shynightshade05
Summary: Tobin really needed this Valentine’s Day to be perfect
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Threw this together in a day hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

By the time Valentine's day rolls around Tobin feels unprepared to say the least. Sure she'd already planned the whole day out, cooked the food, gotten Cody's blessing, picked what she's gonna wear, but what she hadn't done was the most important part. It's the day of her own proposal and she still hasn't written a speech. The two phone calls she made the previous night didn't help her at all either.

"Hey Toby what's up! Haven't heard from you in a bit."

"Ash you know I hate that nickname! Only Chris can call me that."

Tobin hadn't meant for the tone to be viscous, but she knew it came out that way.

"Woah fine what's got you all riled up? Chris not been giving you any lately?"

Ashlyn blatantly talking about sex was nothing new however it only made things worse.

"No! I mean yes! I mean yes she has been that department has been great I just need advice."

The blonde on the other end was intrigued to say the least. Never in her years of Tobin has she ever come to her for any type of advice. 

"You sure you called the right wife? Ali's much better at that than I am."

A clearly annoyed sigh was the response she got from Tobin.

"Alright just making sure no need for the sass Toby. Now hit me with it."

"I know the story of the proposal but what exactly did you say to Ali when you proposed?"

Her question was met with dead silence on the other end until

"OH MY GOD TOBIN YOU'RE GONNA PROPOSE ON VALENTINE'S DAY AREN'T YOU? ALI GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW BABY TOBY IS GONNA PROPOSE!"

Tobin heard thuds which she assumed was Ali running into the room.

"Hand me the phone honey. Hey Tob now what is this I hear about a proposal?"

"I uh I didn't mean for this to be a big thing I just needed some advice on what to say. It's sorta the night before and I haven't actually prepared anything to say. I was hoping Ash could tell me what she said to you when she proposed."

Her confession was met with no judgement. Not that she had expected it to, this was Ali after all.

Ashlyn and Ali proceeded to give vivid detail of the whole proposal. Telling Tobin about how Ash gave this whole speech about how Ash told Ali that she made her better in every way and how she knew from the beginning it was her. The specifics were really the romantic part. How she worded it and the lack of curse words that normally were common in Ash's vocabulary. 

"Well what am I meant to do? I haven't always known it's Chris; obviously I was attracted to her but there wasn't this world stopping moment when I first shook her hand." 

"Hate to tell you this Toby but we can't write the proposal for you. You just gotta speak from your heart man. Chris will love whatever you say. Honestly you could probably just blurt marry me and she'd start crying and screaming yes."

Ali cuts in before Tobin even has the change to respond. 

"Ash is right on this one. Chris absolutely adores you so I really don't think you should stress too much."

With that they said their goodbyes and it was onto the next phone call.

This time the phone rang much longer until it was actually answered.

"Wassup Tobs? Em and I are a little busy with our pre Valentine's day activities here."

"Ew Kelley, don't need to know about that stuff dude."

"I'm just messing, but why are you calling you never call it's always Pressy who calls?"

The following sentence comes out much quicker than she meant for it to.

"I'mgonnaproposetohertomorrow."

Kelley let's out a small chuckle clearly not having a clue what she just said.

"Try again slower this time champ couldn't understand a word you just said."

Tobin takes a deep breathe mentally hyping herself up and says

"I'm gonna propose to her tomorrow. Christen I mean, well obviously Christen who else. God I'm freaking a bit." 

Just like Ashlyn Kelley went dead silent and then yelled for her wife.

Muffles that could only be Kelley clueing Emily in could be heard.

"OH MY GOD TOBIN YOU'RE FINALLY PUTTING A RING ON IT. Kelley you owe me 20 by the way I haven't forgotten our bet."

Of course they'd have some kind of stupid bet on her and Christen.

"You did not seriously make a bet on Christen and I." 

Kelley must take the phone from Emily because it's her who answers this time.

"Sorry Tobs but you know us we couldn't resist. Em bet that you'd propose Valentine's while I bet on your anniversary."

While their anniversary made sense they considered Valentine's day to be a bit more special. After all that was the night the two finally confessed their feelings and kissed for the first time. It was 3 months later that they actually made it official. 

It had also been the next Valentine's day that they told the whole team. To Tobin and Christen's utter disbelief none of them batted an eye. 

"More about betting on my love life later I need some advice on what to say."

Emily and Kelley burst out in uncontrolled laughter. Tobin awkwardly waiting for them to finish before getting impatient and clearing her throat.

"Oh you came to the right place lemme tell you Tobin this ones proposal was something!"

"Em you promised we'd never tell a soul! No Valentine's day sex for you now."

As much as Kelley wanted to be taken seriously no one was fooled. She'd been absolutely whipped by Emily the first time the blonde had arrived at camp. 

"Kell we all know that's a lie. Now tell me Sonnett."

The story began with it being a random rainy day in Atlanta. Their different teams were on a break and Emily and Kelley decided to head back to their shared apartment. Unfortunately, or really fortunately depending on how you look at it, the bad weather kept the very active girls inside for the day.

Kelley spent the whole day trying to keep them entertained. A fort was built, Mario Kart was played, multiple horror movies were watched, and dinner was served. The proposal only happened when they were in bed that night.

Emily spared the details about what exactly was happening when Kelley popped the question, but from the sounds of it Kelley spit out a "Oh my god Em marry me!" mid orgasm. 

By the end of the story Tobin couldn't help but feel a little less nervous about the whole thing. 

"Kelley I cannot believe even you would do that. Well more like I don't want to believe even you would do that."

Kelley only laughed it off clearly not taking Tobin's comment to heart. 

"Well she said yes didn't she? Maybe I just knew that she could never say no to me during sex."

For the second time that night Tobin hung up the phone. Right as she did Christen walked in and they began their nightly ritual. Domestic things had always come naturally for them. Things like brushing their teeth together in the morning at at night. Applying face masks to the other one. Hell they even had a shower schedual.

Christen fell asleep peacefully wrapped up in Tobin while Tobin stayed awake unable to sleep for at least two hours.

Now here she is with Christen beginning to stir awake. Tobin lightly places a kiss on her girlfriends head and whispers, "Morning baby stay here."

She shoots out of bed and into the kitchen as if she had gotten the full 8 hours of sleep she needed. Cooking was never one of Tobin's most valued skills, but today god was on her side and she thankfully didn't burn the omelette she was making.

Christen stayed in the bed just like Tobin requested. When she laid her eyes on the omelette her eyes lit up and she beams at Tobin. 

"You're too good to me babe. Now get back and bed and eat this with me we all know I won't finish it." 

Breakfast didn't take long and thankfully Tobin had guessed it wouldn't. A minute hasn't even passed before Tobin takes their plates back to the kitchen and runs back to the bed. 

"Happy Valentine's day Chris." Her cheeks definitely flush as she says it. The phrase is nothing big so it must be in anticipation for later. 

"Happy Valentine's day Tobs thank you for making us breakfast it was shockingly good." 

Tobin chooses to ignore the joke at her expense and instead focuses on how much she loves the way Christen says "us". Over their years together she's grown to love whenever Christen talks about them as if they're a package deal. 

"Mhm no problem babe now hear me out here; I think we should take a nice hot shower together and see where the morning takes us."

Tobin knows exactly where the morning is gonna take them considering she has it schedualed down to every 5 minutes. 

She even set an alarm so they don't spend too long in the shower. 

Fortunately Christen readily agrees and they head to their shower. Tobin's never told Christen that the thing that really sold her on their home is the large modern shower. 

Half an hour later Tobin begrudgingly stops their shower activities claiming she has a cramp. Christen kindly offers to give her a massage and as much as Tobin would kill for it she knows that does not fit the schedual.

"Come on baby just let me make it feel better. You made me a wonderful omelette and a wonderful showering experience let me do this."

Warm hands wrap around Tobin's still naked lower back and gently squeeze. "Chris really we don't have   
time." 

"Baby we have all the time in the world." In any other situation this would calm her down enough to let Chris do it, but not today. 

"No babe come get dressed with me." Whiny is the best way to describe the tone of her words. Christen gives her girlfriend a look before complying. 

Tobin finishes first simply throwing on grey sweats and a red t-shirt. Christen on the other hand takes time straightening her hair and picking out which pants to wear with her beige sweater. 

Times like these Tobin's thankful she knows her girlfriend so well or else they'd be behind schedual. 

Once Christen's finished Tobin drags her along to the kitchen where the dogs are waiting by the door. "Figured we should walk them. They deserve some love today too you know?" 

Any annoyance Christen felt now evaporates because she's a sucker for how sweet Tobin is with their dogs Morena and Khaleesi. 

The dogs lead the charge out onto the secluded sidewalk outside their house. While the dogs play with eachother Tobin and Christen are left in a sort of tense silence. 

Even though she knows she's acting weird Tobin can't seem to fix it. She knows it's just nerves, but that doesn't mean Christen does. 

"I'm not annoyed at you Tobs. You know I love walking them with you." 

Whenever Tobin would visit Christen during off season before they moved in together they'd always wake up at the crack of dawn to walk the dogs together. The walks were almost never filled with silence unless one of them was absolutely exhausted. Lots of their best conversations have been during these early morning walks as a matter of fact.

Tobin only nods her head in response as they turn the corner that circles them back to their house. 

To regain some points Tobin holds the front door open like a true gentlewoman. Her chivalry earns her a quick peck to her cheek and a small smile. 

After unleashing the dogs Christen looks at Tobin with raised eyebrows silent asking 'what now?' 

"Personally the Arsenal versus Chelsea game is calling my name. It's bound to be a good one today!" 

Christen wasn't a huge premier league fan, Tobin had discovered that early on, but she still agreed to watch all of Arsenals matches with her. Just another reason Tobin loved Christen.

So they settled on the couch and Christen made popcorn for them to share during the match. 

It is a good match. Lots of back and forth and missing easy shots that make Tobin jump up and flail her arms around. 

Watching Arsenal was defenitely one of Tobin's most treasured passions and Christen loves Tobin's passions like they're her own. So much so that she ends up getting a little too into it and jumping up at a bad call and spilling the popcorn all over.

Laughter ensues as they clean up. "Damn babe have you been secretly hiding your love of Arsenal? Oh my god was that a happy jump? Tell me you don't secretly like Chelsea!" 

The pure fear in her voice makes Christen laugh even more. "No don't worry it wasn't a happy jump. Let me go throw this all away and I'll be right back."

While Christen does that Tobin finds herself checking the time. Just another couple hours and they'll be at Christen's favorite resteraunt probably slotted into their signature booth in the back.

Arsenal ends up winning 2-0 after two last minute goals from Aubameyang. Tobin's chanting his name while dancing around the couch while Christen smiles up at her.

For the next two hours the two put on some dumb rom com and end up doing much more making out than watching. 

This wasn't exactly what Tobin had planned, but she wasn't exactly complaining. What she had planned was for them to actually watch the movie that happened to be about proposing to maybe get Christen thinking about it. Christen's much more likely to react in a positive way if she's had time to think about it.

"Hate to cut this short, but we need to go put on different clothes we have reservations at Catalina Kitchen in 30 minutes." Tobin plants one last kiss before heading to the bedroom.

15 minutes later they're in their BMW sitting in Palos Verdes lunch hour traffic. Normally the two would walk, but for reasons unknown to Christen Tobin had been adamant about driving.

Really she just didn't want anything to accidentally happen to her clothes. The outfit she'd chosen was classic for her. Skinny black jeans with a white t-shirt with chelsea boots. Only the t-shirt would be in any real danger from walking, but Tobin wasn't taking risks today.

Christen wore something a tiny bit similar. Light wash high waisted loose jeans with a plain white tee tucked in. Accompanied by white sneakers.

The resteraunt wasn't particularity fancy which is probably one of the reasons they both like it so much. Neither are big on big elaborate gatherings choosing instead simple more intimate ones.

"You look really pretty Chris." Tobin pays the compliment with a light blush on her cheeks. 

"Wow miss Heath you're quite the smooth talker. Thanks though Tobs I could always say the same for you." 

Despite being together for over half a decade Tobin still finds herself to be shy when giving or receiving compliments. 

Indeed they do end up in their normal corner booth in the back. Like always they split the Spanish Chorizo Linguini. 

Any strangers looking in on the scene would think they looked like love sick teenagers. Occasionally feeding eachother bites with the most genuine smiles plastered on their faces. 

They decide to opt out of desert trying to be healthy even during the off season. Popcorn was their one cheat food of the day. 

Traffic hasn't gotten any better by the time they exit the resteraunt. In fact it might be little worse. To pass the time Christen cranks the volume up and music fills the car. 

A popular song comes on and neither of them can help it when they start singing and dancing. No one else gets to see them like this; other than after a few too many beers during celebrations.

It's not always easy for them to be private people. The career they chose makes it nearly impossible in fact. So they're always glad for any moment that's just theirs.

4 songs later and they're pulling back into the garage. Tobin checks the time to see that it's 2:30 which puts them right where she wanted them.

"I know we already had popcorn today and I said no at the resteraunt, but that was only becasue we should totally bake cookies."

Christen sighs dramatically feigning annoyance. "One unhealthy snack per day Tobs just because it's Valentine's day does not mean we can pig out." 

Tobin wraps her arms around the taller girls waist and says, "I know you don't want me to lose my rock hard abs and all but one batch of cookies won't kill me. We can even wait til midnight to eat if it's really a big deal." 

They both knew it wasn't actually a big deal and Christen was just being difficult. Probably because she knew that she'd have to do all the work while Tobin sits and stares at her.

"Promise you'll actually help?" Tobin nods eagerly and goes to the storage closet for some aprons. 

She comes back in one that reads 'Head Chef Heath' and passes one to Chris. 'Head Chef Heath' had been a gag gift from Kelley and Emily at their house warming party. Tobin ended up wearing it every chance she got.

"You know that when we get married I'll be Head Chef Heath."

Christen says it so nonchalantly that Tobin doesn't know what to do with it. So she does what she does best and just skips right over it. 

"I'll get the supplies or whatever it's called." Her girlfriend only smiles at her and corrects her, "ingredients babe." 

Baking cookies shockingly goes without a hitch. Tobin actually puts in an effort to help Christen out. Once their creation is done they let the cookies cool for a few minutes before starting to snack on them. 

Tobin and her rock hard abs end up eating more than half of them much to Christen's dismay. At the end she pulls up her shirt and makes Christen poke her stomach to prove to her that they're fine.

The clock reads 4 which leaves her with about 3 hours to kill. 

Unbeknownst to almost everyone the couple actually play video games a lot. Well mostly Fifa but video games nonetheless. Fifa was a nice safe way for the both of them to let their competitiveness out in the house. Tobin suggested it after her and Christen had played too much indoor soccer and broke a vase.

Today Tobin suggests Arsenal versus Chelsea Fifa addition and Christen can't help but oblige when she hears the excited tone in Tobin's voice.

This time Tobin's alarm does end up going off. The loud ringing makes both girls flinch. "Shit sorry Chris put a pause on the game." 

"What's the alarm for a Tobs?" Her question makes the reality of her situation crash back down on her. She still hasn't figured out what to say and she's gonna have to say something soon.

"Oh! I sorta thought maybe we could go to the beech to watch the sunset? I already pre made a picnic last night cause I thought it'd be nice." 

Her idea makes Chris smile which is exactly what she was going for. If there is one thing Tobin knows that no one else does it's that Christen Press is secretly a hopeless romantic.

"It is nice, let's go put on some more beachy clothes."

Everything is all good until Christen notices Tobin's outfit. 

"What are you wearing babe? You never wear nice clothes to the beach." 

Tobin looks like a deer in headlights. "I just uh wanted to look nice for the picnic and stuff and for you. You're wearing a sundress and I figured this looked better with that than my normal clothes would." 

Christen doesn't seem to think too deeply about it though because she just gives Tobin a quick kiss on the cheek and finishes putting on her sandals. 

The outfit that nearly got Tobin in trouble was loose fit beige pants with a light blue striped collared button up shirt. She'd only worn the shirt or the pants once or twice before. So by her standards definitely considered nice clothes. 

As they head out Tobin grabs the picnic basket which has the ring hidden inside. The beach they're going to is practically right in their back yard. It's beautiful and not open to the public which was perfect for them. 

Originally Christen had insisted they didn't need a house with a beach back yard if it was this out of their price range, but Tobin never gave up and in the end she got her way.

The whole 3 minute walk to the sand their hands were intertwined and Tobin was whistling. Most people thought of Tobin's whistling habit as annoying but not Christen. She doesn't find it the slightest bit irritating even now when it wakes her up most mornings.

They stop at a spot that's semi close to the water and has a perfect view of the sun. Christen helps Tobin spread the blanket after Tobin has some minors difficulties because of holding the basket. 

Tobin begins to open the basket and then it hits her. She totally forgot to pack the wine. "Shit!" 

"What's wrong babe?" Tobin explains she forgot to bring the wine and books it back to the house. 

Upon her return everything looks the same as when she left. She stops in her tracks to take in the sight before her. A beautiful mixture of purple, pink, and blue is in the sky. The woman she loves so much is staring up and the her hair has become wavy during the day despite being straightened. Tobin doesn't mind one bit she's always liked Christen's natural curly hair more anyway. A smile forms on her face and she begins walking again. 

Tobin insists on getting everything out of the picnic basket and setting it up. The napkins are left purposefully in to cover up the ring box in the corner. 

What was prepared was not grand by any definition of the word, but it was thoughtful. Tobin had long ago gotten Stacy's recipe for the perfect grilled cheese and she thought tonight was the perfect night to finally use it. 

"This tastes so good babe almost exactly like my mom used to make it." 

"Actually your mom gave me the recipe a few months before... you know." 

Christen nods her head and let's herself eat in silence for a while. 

"Thank you." Christen is lazily smiling at her when she says it and Tobin's stomach does cartwheels. "For what?"

"For being you and for staying with me. Even when I never wanted to touch a soccer ball again after I missed that stupid pk against Sweden. You know I never would've played again if it wasn't for you being there for me everyday no matter how frustrated I got."

Tobin tries to cut it with something but Christen just continues on.

"And especially when my mom died. We both know that was the darkest point of my life and I definitely wouldn't be sitting here without you."

"No Chris don't give me that credit you worked so hard to get to a point where you could live life again." 

Christen grabs Tobin's hand. "Tobin it's okay just listen. You made me want to live life again. Because you made me realize that I wanted a future with you so badly and the only way I'd get that is to begin letting myself heal. My mom loved you almost as much as I love you and she'd be raging wherever she is if I let her loss get in the way of us." 

By her last words Christen is crying. "Chris here let me get you a napkin." 

It's then when Tobin lifts the napkin to see no ring box in sight.

"SHIT!" this time it's yelled so loudly that Christen jumps a little bit.

"No no Tobs it's okay don't freak out." Too late for that as Tobin is searching around the blanket and in the surrounding sand.

"Shit shit shit shit shit" By now Christen has her arms around Tobin steadying her. "Baby it's okay relax." 

"No it's not I was meant to- shit Chris I was going to propose tonight."

"I know baby, I know please breathe for a second and look at me." 

Tobin did as directed, but wouldn't look into her girlfriend's green eyes that's she loved so much. 

"I heard you on the phone with Ashlyn and Kelley last night." 

All of Tobin's energy goes into not freaking out again. It's then that Christen brings her left hand out in front of her to reveal the ring on her ring finger.

"Wha..." Christen doesn't let her speak instead deciding to explain.

“I just didn’t want you to have to worry about making some big speech for me. I know how you feel about me and how much effort you’ve put into today proves that. You went out of your way to make this day amazing for me when you could’ve just asked casually and I would’ve said yes. If I had any doubts about how well you know me they would’ve dissapeared after today. You know me well enough to know that I just love doing little things with you. So I just wanted to do this for you because I know you hate long speeches about feelings.”

The girl sitting across from her was in absolute awe. Of course her girlfriend was right and of course they know eachother. Not that there had been much of a doubt there, but it’s a little bit of a relief she no longer needed to put it into words. 

“I love you Chris.” Nothing she’s ever said has been truer than those 4 words.

“I love you too Tobs. Now come here and kiss your fiancé!”


End file.
